


Amor e Riso

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Prank Wars, basically fluffly nonsense, tumblr prompt fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Você já pensou que a gente deveria parar com isso?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor e Riso

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love and Laughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417343) by [screamingarrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingarrows/pseuds/screamingarrows). 



> N/T: Traduzida com autorização.

“Você já pensou que a gente deveria parar com isso?”

A voz de Angie passa pelo quarto silencioso. Ela está parada do outro lado do quarto, passando as mãos pela frente da blusa. Peggy congela, com as mãos no ar.

“O quê?” A voz de Peggy é só um sussurro. Angie olha para os lados, cuida a porta.

“É só que- sei lá, Peggy. Nós estávamos muito perto de ser pegas da última vez.”

“Angie, não vamos ser pegas-”

“Escuta, Inglesa, fui criada para saber parar quando se está ganhando. E, bem...” Ela para. Peggy pisca descrente.

“Não achei que você fosse do tipo que desiste fácil.”

A boca de Angie se escancarou, e seus olhos se pressionaram. “Já me disseram que sou muitas coisas; nunca que sou do tipo que desiste fácil.”

“Bom, então vem para cá,” Peggy gesticula rapidamente. O rosto de Angie se contorce; ela olha para a porta de novo antes de suspirar e se aproximar.

“Seja rápida, então.”

Peggy sorri e lhe entrega a segunda gilete. Angie a pega lentamente e se dobra sobre o corpo de Howard Stark que estava dormindo. Tem um brilho nos olhos de Peggy, e apesar dos riscos, Angie não podia evitar que a sensação leve de travessura enchesse seu peito.

Elas trabalham rápido para rascar o bigode do lábio de Howard, segurando a respiração quando o homem se mexe durante o sono. Mas ele não acorda e as duas mulheres saem do quarto sem serem notadas, abafando o riso com os punhos enquanto correrem para seu quarto.

Elas entram no seu quarto, e Peggy olha para o corredor mais uma vez antes de fechar a porta. Ela mal teve tempo de se virar antes de ser pressionada contra a madeira com o corpo de Angie contra o seu. Angie captura seus lábios; é uma bagunça, nenhuma consegue parar de sorrir e seus dentes se batem quando Angie se joga mais contra ela.

“Por Deus, eu te amo,” Angie sussurra na sua boca, encarando ela através dos cílios longos, e Peggy dá um sorriso largo, a sensação de descrença e amor quase a sobrepujando.

Apesar de querer, Peggy não consegue responder. Ao invés disso ela se aconchega contra o maxilar de Angie e diz, “Te disse que seria divertido.”

Como todas as vezes que Angie disse o sentimento e Peggy falhou em o retribuir verbalmente, ela ainda parece saber que Peggy sente isso, e vira a cabeça para capturar a boca da morena de novo.

E depois quando Howard entra na sala de jantar, surpreendente com uma carinha de bebê sem o bigode, as duas riem durante toda a refeição.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Oh cara, isso é tão curto *se esconde*. Espero que todos os personagens estejam com as personalidades corretas :) minha primeira ver escrevendo com qualquer das garotas e espero ter feito justiça a elas!
> 
>  
> 
> [me encontrem no tumblr :)](http://screamingarrows.tumblr.com/)


End file.
